


no rush

by AbsoluteBabuse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just them having a nice morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteBabuse/pseuds/AbsoluteBabuse
Summary: Phil loves peaceful spring mornings and the feeling of change that comes with them.





	no rush

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for Phandom Fic Fest!! This one's short because school's been killing me the past 2 months but hopefully sweet enough to make up for it. Huge thanks to my beta @stylesfthoweII on twitter for helping out <33  
> Hope you enjoy it!

There is something just a bit magical about the sunshine coming back after a long cold winter. It reflects off every surface and glitters brightly, waking everyone up from their winter slumber. Phil never really thought of spring as a rebirth - it reminded him of lazily waking up from deep sleep and getting ready for a brand new day.

Phil was never the one to set himself an exact time to start over unlike Dan, who makes a whole list of resolutions on new years eve and spends several months rethinking his entire life and place in the universe. Though when he feels the sun-warmed floor under his bare feet, he knows he's entering a new phase in the year and his life. It might not be very significant but it's still fresh and exciting. 

Phil wakes up unusually early this morning. As soon as he notices the bright morning sun peeking out through the curtains, a soft smile appears on his face. He realizes it is finally spring. Dan is still deep in the land of dreams. Phil places a soft kiss on the snoring boy’s forehead and unwraps his arms from around his waist. They have a day off work and Dan deserves to get some extra sleep. Phil quietly grabs his glasses and leaves to make coffee. He feels calm and peaceful, the only noise in the apartment being the faint sounds of traffic outside. A familiar scent fills the kitchen as fresh coffee is poured into his Adventure Time mug. Phil feels unusually giddy and warm inside as if something had changed during the night. It is wonderful what just a few extra rays of sunshine can do.

Phil moves to finish his coffee in the balcony. He’s grateful Dan and him had the brilliant idea to place a bench with cushions and a small table there a few days before. He looks over to the cherry blossom tree in the corner. It could bloom soon. He imagines the soft pink and white petals glimmering in the sun and covering the balcony floor before being taken away by the wind. He can’t wait. 

Looking down at the busy street he can’t help but watch the flow of cars and buses go by. The traffic is loud but he doesn’t mind it much. The noise is almost comforting. It’s incredible seeing the city burst with life even so early in the morning. It’s one of the reasons he fancies London so much. 

Phil sits and watches cars go by and tiny people make their way. Tiny people with big plans in a crazy early morning rush. It’s a nice change in pace watching others run around while peacefully enjoying a cup of coffee and basking in the sunlight. Usually he wouldn’t find such thing very fascinating but it becomes quite entertaining once he starts creating stories for the tiny people walking by. The person wearing an obnoxiously green scarf and pink boots is now a professional puppy petter. And the grumpy teen wearing all black is actually an undercover spy with superpowers. Later Phil decides the yellow car across the street should be called Carl. Just because.

It gets cold quite quickly. Though the sun is shining brightly, the air is still cool, biting at his bare arms. Phil moves to get a duvet and a book. He started reading it a few weeks ago but never got around to finish. Phil tiptoes across the lounge quietly, as if to not disturb the (almost) perfect morning quiet. 

He could get used to these kind of mornings. The pleasant warmth seeping through his body, the scent of fresh coffee and slowly turning pages of a riveting book. Peace. It’s been a while since he could take time to relax and enjoy it. Both of them have been busy with preparations for the tour. Rehearsing, pre-recording videos and dealing with their businesses is exhausting, though immensely rewarding. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As he gets more and more lost in the made-up fantasy universe, Phil doesn’t even notice someone entering the balcony. He does jump slightly once he feels Dan pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“It’s ridiculously early, why are you up?” Phil turns to face him. 

“I think I should be the one to ask, you’re the one who left me all alone in bed” Dun grumbles, his voice still croaky from the sleep. He plops down next to Phil and cuddles into his side. “It’s cold, have you been out there long?”

“Not sure. A while. Get under the duvet, you’ll catch a cold” Phil replies. Once they’re both settled, he starts lazily carding his fingers through Dan’s curls. They’re all tangled and messy. He’s still warm and sleepy. It’s endearing.

“I’m too comfy to ever move” Dan declares and snuggles further into Phil’s side. “It’s so beautiful outside today, I’ve missed the sunny weather”

“Says the guy who’s branding is all doom and gloom”

Dan ignores him and reaches over for the coffee mug. Phil rolls his eyes at him. He doesn’t notice it though, he’s squinting at the bright sun.

“I want to take you out for lunch today. The weather’s lovely. And you’re fine too, I guess” Dan says and they both snigger at the lame joke.

“How romantic of you” Phil smiles at him softly. “I have an appointment at the hairdresser's at 2, we can meet at the cute Italian place later. You know, the tiny one with homemade pasta” Phil suggests and takes the mug back from him. There’s barely any coffee left.

"Are you finally releasing your forehead into the world?”

“I think it’s time to let the fringe die completely. I mostly only wear it in videos anyway. And change is nice” Phil considers. He’s been thinking about it for a while now. Maybe the fluttering feeling of something new coming he felt this morning was right. What great timing.

“People are going to insane over it. I can already see the headlines. Breaking news: last emo on Youtube ditches his fringe and looks like a dad” Dan leans forward to kiss Phil’s exposed forehead.

“Shut up you nerd” Phil pokes his side. And moves to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder.

They sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. It’s a bit chilly but they don’t plan on moving inside anytime soon. There’s no rush - all important business can wait. They’re too busy being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me as @absolutebabuse on tumblr or @ImCroyeing on twitter. Come chat!


End file.
